1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to probes, and more particularly to a system and method for verifying a probe tip.
2. Description of Related Art
A coordinate measuring machine (CMM) is a device that is used for measuring physical geometrical characteristics of an object. Generally, the CMM includes a probe tip used to contact the object, so as to collect coordinates of the surface of the object. However, if the probe tip is not qualified, the measurement result will be not correct.